Pokemon Eternity
by Devin England
Summary: 30 years into the future of the Pokemon world, Team Rocket is rising again with a new plan to rule the world. All of the trainers from the past and their kids must join together to stop them. A new pokemon rises in this. Please Review.
1. Prologue: Rise of Team Eternity

Pokemon Eternity  
Prologue  
Somewhere in Johto  
Eternity Building10:15 AM  
8/10/40

In the Eternity Office sat Giovanni. At 70 years old, it was all he could do. He was in an office that was custom built for his handicap. Ramps, open space underneath his desk, a shorter desk, and his own modified computer. At the moment, he was thinking about his sure to work plan to finish off the world. A knock sounded on the door. Three soft, one loud.

Nok Nok Nok KNOCK.  
"Come in, Archer." Giovanni invited.  
The door opened. A man with blue hair shot with gray walked in.  
"Hello, Giovanni. I wanted to bring you the good news. We just got word that Team Magma and Team Aqua finished their 'negotiations' a few weeks ago. Team Galactic will be on their way. They just got Cyrus out of the Distortion World. Maxie and Archie said the 'Plan' went perfectly. They will be here to discuss their difficulties with you next week. Kanto Regions Team Rocket arrived here two hours ago. They are all settled in. That is all sir." reported Archer.  
"Good, good. Now open the middle courtyard. I'm sure the grunts want to get to know each other. Let them have a tournament, give them 200 dollars each and the highest two competitors will fight Jesse and James. Those two haven't had fun in a while." stated Giovanni.  
"Yes sir." said Archer.

As Archer left, Giovanni opened up a file. The scanners popped up on his touch screen. He put his thumb on the first scanner, spit into the next then performed the next three tests. Plus, he did a voice password. If any were wrong or out of order, the computer would start over. If any were wrong after that, the computer would erase all of it's stored memory.  
He added that Team Magma and Aqua's leaders were coming. And that his Ultimate Team was almost complete. Phase One was half way done.

Nok Nok Nok KNOCK.  
"What now Archer?" demanded Giovanni.  
"We have a new recruit with promise. His name is Luke. You will meet him later." said Archer through the door.  
"Thank you." Giovanni said  
All of a sudden, Giovanni realized he had to go to the men's room. He went to go do his business, and left his computer unlocked because he thought no one would come in.  
A few minutes after he left, a boy walked in. He looked around and walked over to the computer.  
"Ah, good, old bat left it unlocked." the boy said.  
"Hm, every Legendary Pokemon's name and status? All teams joining. Name: Team Eternity. Huh? Pokemon Cloning Project? tested on two humans, should work on, What! A Pokemon Fusing machine, fused Team Magma and Aqua's leaders. Hm, his plan might work." the boy read aloud.  
The door opened, Giovanni walked in.

"YOU! I know you! Gary Oak! I challenge you!" Giovanni screamed.  
"I'm not Gary, I'm your new recruit, Luke!"stated Luke.  
"And what are you doing at my computer Luke?" Giovanni asked.  
"Reading your new plan." Luke stated.  
"Then I challenge you anyway!" Giovanni yelled out.  
"Ah! But... uh, OK?"stuttered Luke.

The floor opened up into a large steel battleground. Two walls spread themselves on the long edges to protect the office. The ceiling opened. Giovanni backed up to one edge. A shelf popped out of one wall. Twenty-one Purple balls with an M on the front were on it. Giovanni picked out five of them. Luke stepped onto his side of the battleground. He picked his first Pokemon.

"Single battle. 5 Pokemon each. First to have all 5 Pokemon unable to fight, loses. Items are not allowed. Send out your first Pokemon." an electronic voice said.

"Go Dragonite!" Luke said.  
"Articuno, you are first." Giovanni said.  
On Luke's side, a tall orange dragon stood. It had antenna on it's head and was kind of fat.  
On Giovanni's side, a tall blue bird stood proud. It had a three pointed crest. It was waving it's tail and while doing so, it was creating ice crystals.  
"Dragonite use Draco Meteor!"shouted Luke.  
"Articuno, use Blizzard." Giovanni calmly commanded.

The Articuno went first, it flew up in the air, flapped it's wings and created a giant snowstorm, which froze the Dragonite, making it faint.  
"AH! My Dragonite, come back, go Eevee!" Luke said.

A small cat-like dog Pokemon came out. It too lost. The whole fight went like this until Luke lost.

"Heheheh, Boy, you can't win. This is Kanto's first Legendary you fought good. Since you are a new recruit, I will let you become my apprentice." Giovanni laughed.

"I-I, you would do that?" Luke stuttered.  
"I'm getting old boy, I have to pass my plan to someone. Since you have already read it, you will be the one. Let's go, we have to convince Archer to let me teach you. We've got a long day ahead of us." Giovanni explained.

Luke healed his Pokemon and followed Giovanni into unknown adventure.


	2. Chapter 1: Trainer's Awakening

Pokemon Eternity 


End file.
